Fairy Tales Bring You Down
by FlamingPandaGaming
Summary: Hadley Piper, Doesn't Believe In Fairy Tales.(Obviously, Look At The Title) She Believed She Was Living In One, Until Something Happens That Ruins Her Reputations Forever. She Moves Away, Severs Any Ties She Has With Them And Does The Only Thing That Makes Sense With This Description: Play Minecraft. Yet The Past Still Follows Her. BajanCanadianxOC [Hiatus Until Ideas Come Up]
1. Chpt 1: Believe It Or Not, Its True

You All Heard Of Mitch And Jerome Right? **The **Bajan and Bac? The Benja and the Fluuf? Everyone loves Them, Every one Thinks They have an amazing ass life.

Except For Me.

I'm Hadley Piper. I was Friends With Them.

I Know Who They Were Before They Were Famous. I Introduced Them To Everything. And What Do I Get?

Nothing. Absoulutely Nothing. They Get Famous with 2 million subcribers and When They Are all Saying Their Academy Speech (I'd Just Like To Thank..) i'm Left Out In The Blue.

I Bet They Even Forgot About Me.

Lets Get On With Introductions. I'm Known As FlamingPandaGamer on Youtube. I Have 1.5 Million Subscribers. Though I Play Minecraft, I Never Vlog, Never Show My Face, Never Do Anything That make People Notice Me.

Except For My Voice Of Course.

-Showin Of Memories-

''Thanks For Dropping Me Off Mom," I smiled and Walked Out Of The Car.

"No Problem Sweetie, Won't Be Doin' It For Sum Time Since Ya getting Ya License and All That." My Mother Was From Texas, but The Accent Still stuck When We Moved To Canada.

I waved goodbye and Walked Into the Building. I Opened My Locker And Grabbed My Books For English When I Was Greeted By Someone Lifting Me up

"If Its Not Mitch, I Will Scream." I Turned around To see Mitch Smiling down At Me. He's Five Nine, So He's Always Looking Down to Me.

"Aww, FriendShip Without Me? Dat Ain't Right. Jerome Says, Coming into View.

Celine Didn't Want To Get Out Of Bed." He explained. we Nod And The Bell Rings.

"Gotta Go. By Hatty." He Says, Pushing down On My Beanie. I Smirk At him And Leave.

"Meet You In Computer In Miss Hawkry's Class Kay?" I shout Over My Shoulder.

"Wouldn't Miss It For The World."

That Day I Showed Them Minecraft. They Immediately Loved It. We Skyped And Played With Eachother. We Already Had A Youtube Channel; ASF But That Consisted Of COD, So We All Made Seperate Accounts.

~6 Months Later~

"Next On The Daily School Report: Officer Darwin Piper Charged For DUI And Jailed For 5 Years. Wife Camira Piper Divorcing Soon After. Back To You Principal Harkman." Jaden, Head Reporter Says, Signing Off The Speakers. Everyone Looks at me For A moment, And Starts Laughing.

"W-wow, DUI? And A Cop? Great Role Model Eh?" The Popular Kids Says, Leaning On Their Lockers To Keep Them Upright.

"No Wonder Her Mother's leaving Him! She Wants A Great Reunion with Him When She Goes in!"

That Caused Great Uproar. I Couldnt Take It Anymore. I Took Online Classes For 9 Months, watching Mitch and Jerome Gain Subscribers and Invite People Into ASF; Mat, Zack, all them perfectly fine without me.

My Mom Was A Wreck. She Was Fired And Spent Her Days Drinking and Mourning Over Dad. I Had To Support Us By Working Night Shifts At Game Stop And Doing A Solo Series Over Youtube. Jerome and Mitch Never Talked To Me Again. Mom and I had Enough. We Packed Up Our Bags And Left To Her Hometown Texas To Live With Her Brother and Cousin Preston.

It Was The Start Of My New Life.

**Yeah this Is the New Story I'm Making. I Know it Starts Off Pretty Sad, But It'll Pick Up Sooner Or Later. **

**I didn't really Feel Like Doing A Fanific With a Youtuber, But I did anyways. these Fanfic Writers Gave Me Inspiration:**

**RayDoesMinecraft**

**LilKinny**

**ScarlettSlaysSquids**

**Ilikepie1079**

**DeadTuber**

**ColdPlayer414 (ColdCrafter)**

**DaFlint,**

**AND SO MANY MORE! LUV U GUYS**

**BYE POOFS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**Hey Poofs!**

**Anyways, I Need 2 Ocs For Hadley; One Girl One Boy. Review or PM Me To Get Your OC In! :D**

**I Will Post Mostly On Weekends, But It Won't Be Regular, Just When I Have Time.**

**Thanks!**

**Mitchie**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Emmy

Hey Poofs!

AnyWays, I Got Some OCs, (Exactly 2 from 2 reviews.) They will be in the story, that's a promise!( In fact some mentions and maybe some appearances... :3)

ON WITH THE POOFS!

"Noo! You Cactus!" Preston cried when I beat him in COD again.

"I'm just special that way." I said, putting down the controller. We Layed down on the couch and rested for a while.

"Ya Know, Minecon's in a Few Weeks," Preston said. I Sighed. Preston knew about the incident."Wanna Go With?"

"I don't know," I said, hugging my elbows.

"Well," Preston said, stretching."I'm gonna take Sarah home, you just do whatever kay?" Sarah fell asleep after seeing Preston Fail so much.

"Yeah, I was gonna call Emma, she should be back from practice by now." I stretched. Emma Weiss was my very first friend in Texas after the move. She has platinum blonde hair parted over most of her ocean blue eyes. I texted her:

_**Hey Emmy done with softball?**_She was the star player of our school's softball team. She texted back immediately:

_**Yeah Hatty, Coach was being a drag, wanna play tomorrow?**_We usually play Minecraft toghether.

_**Kay Kay see ya tmrrow.**_

_**Kk Gnight**_**. **I Tossed my phone into the couch and went to Make a V-Log.

"Hey What's Up Mah burning bamboos? Hadley here with a little, teensy weensy update. First, We made 1.7 million subs! Thank You guys so Much! Tew, I will be doing a little Meet and Greet At the WestField Mall In Cali.**(The fish and Jason went there for black friday :D) **3, My New Server is almost up! I will tell you guys the IP, then me and SuperSmashGalEmma **(See What I did There?) ** will do a LiveStream For 10 Hours. BUT! If you guys get me to 2 Million and emma To 1.5 Million (She has 1.3) Then We Will Extend It For 5 More Hours. We Might even Put In some Special Guests and Good Friends of Ours; You Heard it People: TBNRFrags, CaptainSparklez, and From Emma Some Celebrities of Hers, Penelope and Brandon Weiss! That's It mah Buddies, Bah Bye."

** Well that was an abrupt It. Bye Bye.**


	4. Chapter 3: Memories From Superman

**A/N: Well, I Got 2 More Reviews with Ocs, I Won't Guarantee it but I might be able to post your Oc :D and Pony, your OC will be in, but it might take some time.**

**Oh and I oly update on weekends. IM SORRY!**

**Replies:**

**RainClaw:No Prob, I'll Try To Incorporate it as much, but Most OCs are appearing later.**

**Raydoesminecraft: Tanks :D and any chance we can record? c:**

**On With the Fluuf!**

**~Time Skip to Next Day~**

BEEP! BEEP! My Alarm woke me up. I woke up and stretched. I turned on my phone left to brush my teeth. I Wore a Burning Bamboo Shirt with a Black and white striped skirt along with black skinny jeans, combat boots, and an Attack On Titan Recon Jacket. I looked at my phone and say 2 messages.

_**Hey Doodz, check ya and my YT. **_

_**And Get Some Starbucks, were playing a long one.**_ What?

I check my channel and emmas.

Oh. My. God.

I Got 2.2 Million Subscribers and Emma Got 1.7!

I couldn't believe that. Mah God. I shook my head in disbelief and walked downstairs.

"Hey Darlin',"My mom said, giving me a piece of bacon and a glass of OJ.

"Hey Mom," I Ate the bacon and jugged tthe OJ down.

"I'm late, see ya later." I waved goodbye to Mom and walked to Preston who was standing at the door.

"So, 2.2 Mil Huh?" Preston said, a hidden smirk giving away.

"How did you know?"

"Ya Friend's Twitter Exploded."

"Wow." I put in my earbuds and that was that.

~Le School~

BRRRRING! I Ran Into Mr. Hemmings Class, a Blind Old Bald Man who teached Computer and Programming. I put in my earbuds (He's too blind to notice.) and played Waiting For Superman-Daughtry while i configured a project.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"_

_She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

I typed in the Embed Code for my weapons in my program.

_She's talking to angels, counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, In his arms_

_Waiting for Superman_

I added different blocks in minecraft, from obsidian to stone, to redstone blocks.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_Nothing's making sense_

_She's been chasing an answer_

_A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_

Mr. Hemming looks at me and raises his eyebrows, but says nothing.

_She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late_

_He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_She says...If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this_

_Left without a kiss_

_Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

I start thinking about Mitch.

_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, In his arms_

_She's waiting for Superman_

I imagined how it would be if I were still there.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_Oh, like a speeding light_

_And she smiles_

Mitch smiling at me.

_She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart_

_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_In his arms, In his arms_

_She's waiting for Superman_

I hear the words,"Miss Piper?" But i ignore it, clinging onto it.

_To lift her up and take her anywhere_

_Show her love and climbing through the air_

_Save her now before it's too late tonight_

_She's waiting for Superman._

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 4: Fillers!

**Hey Guys Sorry for that weird anni-climatic ending...**

**And Also in the line of apologies...**

**Sorry for not updating yesturday i have 3 reasons:**

**1) I found out about Seto, and I was just in shock. seto is an amazing youtuber and they just kicked him out... **

**2) I refused to watch Bajan the Rest of the day. I just... I Just... no.**

**3) my friend came over to do a science project proposal, and then we ended up watching Frozen Online... Yeah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

I woke up to my mom patting me gently on the shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Heya Darlin', wanna eat?" She said, setting a plate of Toast and bacon.

"Wha-" I said, but mom cut me off.

"Sush, Darlin' ya just woke up."She says."Ya passed out in Class. Nurse says you were exhausted and dehydrated."I groaned, skimming through her words, until she said;

"I think the Livestream can wait."

"What?!" I shot straight up. I couldn't just couldn't do that to all my and emmy's subscribers.

"I'm doin' the Livestream."

"Darlin-"

"No, Mom I can't just sit down and let the hopes down of about 4 million people waiting for me and Emmy to break our part of our promise."

"Ok,"Mom sighed,"Guess I can't stop you from followin' Youtube." She kissed my forehead."But a mom can try." She left the room.

I quickly Texted Emmy.

**Just Woke up. eating bacon. U rdy?**

_**Yeah, I'll ask Brandon to pick up the coffee and yeah at my basement? ya sure ur fine?**_

**Kk, I'll bring my Equipment.** I started packing it up into my gym bag. I looked at the clock:1:37 PM. Guess I better bring out Betty.

Betty is our old 1995 Mustang Convertable. I put in my blanket and pillows since I'm spending the night. Preston comes out with all the recording equipment.

"Man, 2.0 Subs and this much stuff?"Preston Groaned.

"Hey, coming from the 500k Cactus Loving Dude."

"Excuse me, Its 520k now, and how can you not like a Cactus?" I roll my eyes and hit his head playfully.

"Just put the stuff in there, we'll text you when to come and stuff k?"

"Ok, Ok, Cuz," He hugs me and goes back in. Whats with the hug? I shrug and enter my car.

**~Emmy~ (FINALLY!)**

Its 1:45. Where is she? I mentally go over a list in my head. I know, I'm lazy, but this is the livestream that could make or break our career!

Thats a little out of .

Deep Breaths, oh is that honking? Hadley! Come on!

~**3rd Person~(Mostly Directed to Emmy)**

Emmy rushed out to Hadley who was getting thhe stuff out of her car.

"Where have you been?! The LiveStream will be behind schedule if we don't hurry!" Emmy rushes me, carrying about 3 bags full of givaway stuff.

"Ok, Ok," Hadley says. Emma sighs. Maybe she was overreacting, but this is the first minecraft event she's been to, and to be honest, she was getting a little bit sick of the World Of Warcraft Dudes in her school. When Hadley came, it was like a savior day.

**~WOOSH TO MEMORY LAND OF EMMY~**

"Hello Class." Miss Jenistine said as the rest of the Juniors came in. I scowled as I was thinking of making a Call Of Duty mod into Minecraft.

"Today we have a new student, Hadley Piper." Behind her came a girl who looked like a sort-of girl who tried to be all #Yolo and hipster, but when I heard her talk, my first impression on her turned to a different road.

"H-hey guys." This caused whispers around the room,"Dude, she's so tall." to "Man, Look at the way she moves!" to the most affecting one."Dat Boody Doe!" I turned to the kid, James, whos just smirking like he just won the lottery. The class laughed, and the teacher turned to glare at him.

"This is the first and only warning . Anything else will involve going to Detention ok?"

"Ok..."

"Yeah! Step Away From My Cuzin!" A boy shouted, Preston, I think.

"That is enough! Both of you!" Miss Jenistine shouted. When she shouted,the whole class got real quiet.

"Now," She said clearing her throat. She looked at a girl in our class.

"Miss Levina, can you please show Hadley around? You can introduce yourself to her while I write you a pass." Miss Jenistine goes to her desk while Daniella rolls her eyes and goes up, tuggin on her Black Cap on.

"Well, looks like we got a little new kid here in the big kid playground eh?"

Uh.. Oh...

**Well there it is, I'm probably gonna make a Filler for this, and then the Livestream, and then the Mitch Bomb drops in.**

**Bye Poofs!**

**Review! It really makes me happy and Ray has been a constant reviewer! *Hands out a Cookie to Ray* :D**


End file.
